The Captain's Log
by VividVivification
Summary: A year after the whole transformation process, dataDyne Security Chief and Captain Jennifer Mitchell reflects on her tenure as Cassandra DeVries' elite army of Personal Bodyguards. Sequel to "Straggler Turned SuperSoldier."


Warning: This story is rated Mature for some graphic violence, nudity, and some suggestive nudity and sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised.

Perfect Dark, its characters, weapons, items, and such are ownership of Rare and Nintendo. Main protagonist and additional characters are sole creation of RLC aka VividVivification (V-V). All rights reserved.

 **Chapter 1: Shooter and Sparrer**

It was February of 2021 and it was about under a year since my complete transformation and beginning of serving dataDyne CEO Cassandra DeVries as one of her Personal Female Bodyguards. The genetic, mental, and physical transformation made me into one of dataDyne's exclusive SuperSoldiers. Needless to say, I enjoyed each and every moment working here at dataDyne. Like many of my colleagues and comrades, I took great pride and pleasure wearing my trademark dataDyne uniform, thus displaying commitment and devotion to serving dataDyne.

I spent a day in the dataDyne Combat Training Area on one of the central floors of Lucerne Tower. There I was sparring with a small group of male Shock Troopers and a few fellow Female Bodyguard Comrades. Thanks to the genetic engineering done to me by dataDyne Scientists and Technicians, I often had the upper hand in Close Quarters Combat. Throwing down the last Trooper, I immediately reached for my towel to wipe the thick beads of sweat from my physically fit and feminine body. I was donned in nothing more than a sports bra and hot-shorts, with my dark brown hair still in a bun.

"I think that's it for today," I said bluntly, while everyone else was nearly knocked out cold (with the exception of a few Bodyguard Comrades). "I'll be in the showers and then down to the basement."

Arriving in the women's locker room, I slowly slid out of my sports bra and shorts as I was completely naked. I took each and every pin out of my dark brown hair until it dropped down to the middle of my back. Turning on the shower to a hot steamy stream, I walked in and slowly caressed my body and reflected at the events since my transformation. It's amazing after being transformed into a genetically engineered, _naturally born_ woman, how much of a work of art I've become. Eyes closed, my hands caressed my breasts, abdomen, and all the way down to my crotch, hips, and thighs. Feeling each and every ounce of my body, I could not help but take long and deep breaths, enjoying the pleasure within. Thanks to the genetic and mental reprogramming, I no longer had a recollection of my past self. I was seriously proud of being a woman, with this body, and the job I was hired for. Many could say that I love myself more that I could imagine. But there was another person that I expressed my love for and it was none other than dataDyne CEO Cassandra DeVries. Many colleagues would say that she and I have such a sisterly bond, given the 3-4 year age gap (her being older than me). Without her, none of this would exist for me. I absolutely owed it all to her.

Finishing up in the shower, I dried myself up with my towel and took one last look at my nude self before getting dressed back up in my uniform. I scheduled meeting up with Chief Weapons Engineer Simon Madley. He was currently working on revisions on the Dragon Assault Rifle since dataDyne won the Contract from the US Army a few years ago. They've already produced the first batches of rifles months ago and the Army was quite pleased. Simon consulted with several Troopers, as well as a few Female Bodyguard Personnel such as myself to test fire these weapons. Needless to say, he appreciated all the input to further develop these weapons.

"Ah, it's great to see you, Jennifer!" Simon Madley greeted me in his English accent. He was pleased to see me at the Weapons Lab. He was a 50-something year old gentleman donned in his white lab coat covering his red/pink striped dress shirt and black dress slacks.

"Likewise," I replied in a straightforward tone and a hint of a smile. "What have you got for me to test for today?"

"First, we have the latest iteration of the Dragon," Simon handed me the distinctive green assault rifle. "We made a few modifications to the barrel, muzzle and firing mechanism to further reduce the recoil. It's now updated with the "EZ-Loading" system for magazines. Take out the empty magazine, load the next one in and one bullet gets loaded into the chamber."

"Glad these magazines still carry 30 5.56 NATO rounds," I took aim and fired almost half of the magazine. I even witnessed the other features. "I see you got rid of the old Iron Sights and utilized a 3x scope. Still retained the upper rail too. Quite the upgrade from the Army's standard issue AR53s. What's this additional mode on the Fire Selector?"

"Proximity Self Destruct function," Simon answered. "It's a push-lock to prevent users from accidentally engaging it where they could blow themselves up. We are currently working on implementing a 3-5 second window before the Proximity Self Destruct feature engages."

"What's this?" I held on to a midnight blue bullpup assault rifle with engravings around it.

"That is the prototype K7 Avenger." Simon answered. "This is our new project for the NSA. Chambers the 7.62 NATO round and only houses 25 rounds per magazine. We are in the process of developing an infrared Threat Detection system to ID explosives, automated defenses and enemy vehicles. Go ahead and give that a shot."

"Feels quite ergonomic, so I'll give this a go." I fired off the entire 25 round magazine. The very fast rate of fire and increased recoil, due to the 7.62 NATO rounds, really packed quite a punch. But thanks to the ergonomic bullpup design, my shots were extremely accurate compared to the Dragon. "Impressive! I guess the NSA just got their work cut out for them. Speaking of the NSA, we do have a meeting with them later today, correct?"

"Unfortunately, I was not invited." Simon replied. "Seems like they wanted to discuss other matters with Cassandra. You already should have been kept in the loop, since you are her Right Hand Woman."

"Very true," I replied nonchalantly. "By the way, how are the updates on my arsenal?"

"So far, so good and I am glad you asked because I would never get a chance to reach you again by the time you leave here." Simon pulled out a cart with a few different weapons: a pair of CMP-150 submachine guns, a Shotgun, and a dataDyne modified Falcon 2. "The CMP-150s 'Follow Lock On' setting enables faster targeting. Just simply aim and infrared markers will appear on your targets. You can still lock on targets via normal mode but only for a quick instant before you lose them. Other than that, they're still the run of the mill best seller."

"I like what you did with my Shotgun," I said picking it up, observing all the updated features. "Got the new rail system up top. Perfect for a quick laser sight attachment. And it feels much lighter too." I pulled in the pump to eject a 12 gauge shell and couldn't help but smile. "Slugs? You definitely read my mind."

"You don't take kindly to firing Buckshots these days," Simon assured, "Knowing you, you do prefer a quick surefire way to give your targets a much 'larger opening.'"

"Figuratively speaking," I said as I fired off all 10 shots. Loading in the next 10, I enabled the 'Double Blast' feature, successfully hitting my targets. "Recoil management is much better where there's no need to attach a stock. Plus I love the added control with the 'Double Blast' feature. As for the Falcon 2, the modified grip fits well in hand. I'm actually liking it." I then fired off a few shots from the Falcon 2 before holstering it back into my jacket. "It will sure definitely come in handy. Thank you, Simon, for all of this."

"The pleasure is all mine," Simon smiled in delight. "I'm sure these weapons will serve you well. Now get going, missy. You don't want to keep Miss DeVries waiting at her meeting."

"Not at all. I'll catch you later!" I shouted out, making my way to Cassandra's Office.


End file.
